


Aurors, Curses, and Dementors oh my! (Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry and Draco, Curse Breaker!Draco, Dementors, M/M, auror!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter is assigned to a mission with Curse Breaker Malfoy. Working with him is just as exasperating as he expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurors, Curses, and Dementors oh my! (Art)

**Title:** Aurors, Curses, and Dementors oh my!  
**Author/Artist:**  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
**Warnings (if any):** none, BAMF Harry and Draco!  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary:** Auror Potter is assigned to a mission with Curse Breaker Malfoy. Working with him is just as exasperating as he expected it to be.  
**A/N:** Wanted to get something out for August. I don't claim ownership of the background image - that actually belongs to Disney's Beauty and the Beast!

 

Harry: Come on Malfoy! I can't hold the shield much longer.

Draco: Patience, is a virtue Potter. And may I remind you that it was YOU who triggered this curse?

Harry: *arms shaking* Just hurry up already! Or do you want your soul sucked out?

Draco: *mutters* Oh I'll show you sucking-

  



End file.
